Forces of Interplanetary Love and War, a ZAGR Story
by GothGirlXenon
Summary: The fall of the tallest brings a new reign to Irk when Zim claims the throne. But what is expected when he marries a human female? Will this make love or war between planets? This story takes place at the end and after the unfinished movie. One of the chapters will partially be rated M.


**_Invader Zim_ is copyrighted to Jhonen Vasquez and please note that I don't own the show or any of the characters.**

 **This fic is a possible plot about what may happen after the unfinished IZ movie "Invader Dib".**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

It all started when Irk's leaders sent invaders to conquer all the planets known to them in the universe during the Great Assigning.

The invasion caused an intergalactic war to break out between several planets when resisting planetary forces fought back against the Irken armada.

The war among Irk and the other planets later came to an end after the fall of the Almighty Tallest and banishment of Dib's resistance.

With the war at its end, it was now time to rebuild Irk's empire and bring peace back to the universe.

-Setting: Somewhere around the Ending of the Episode "Invader Dib"-

Zim, Skoodge, Tenn, and a dark mysterious figure cloaked in a hood departed in a starship away from the battlefield after the interstellar war came to a close; with GIR thoroughly broken and unresponsive.

"The war is finally over and Dib has been stranded on Saturn for good." Zim said to his team.

"It really enraged me when I discovered the truth about the Tallest lying to me; so glad that we deposed them as well."

"And you never thought I'd side with you, eh?" the mysterious hooded figure responded back with a female voice (that was only familiar to Zim).

Skoodge and Tenn looked at the cloaked figure on board with them with confused faces.

"Zim, who is the mysterious girl under the hooded cloak?" Skoodge asked.

Zim seemed speechless at first because his secret ally wasn't Irken, but the hooded figure nodded and indicated it was time to show her true self.

The girl took off her hood revealing herself as a human with pale skin and spiky purple hair.

She then smiled at Zim's crew.

"It's hard to say, but this is Gaz; a human female, the sister of Dib. She only revealed her identity to me after we banished her brother." Zim explained to Skoodge.

"Greetings." Gaz said.

"I've secretly been on your side against my brother's forces ever since he came up with that horrible cruel idea to wipe out your species." Gaz said as she introduced herself to Skoodge and Tenn.

Tenn was curious about Gaz.

"How did you meet her and long have you known her?" Tenn asked Zim.

"It's a really long story." Zim answered to Tenn.

"It started about 7 Earth years ago when the Tallest first sent me to that mystery planet by the same name of 'Earth' where I met her and Dib."

"At the beginning I thought of Gaz as a hindrance towards my mission, but now I understand that she was never on her brother's side and also had a secret soft spot for others." Zim told Tenn.

"It took me a while to understand Zim as well." Gaz mentioned.

"It first appeared to me that Zim was just an incompetent being bent on conquering my planet, but my point of view on him has changed over time and I decided to help instead. He had later changed his mind and spared my planet from Irk's wrath." Gaz interpreted more.

Zim and Gaz finished telling their story.

—

The starship later came to a stop on a moon between 2 star systems where the crew could rest and repair GIR.

Zim examined GIR's severed body parts and wiring.

The poor robot had his head and 3 of his limbs detached from his body, along with several broken wires.

"The result of the war may have broken GIR into pieces, however there is still a good chance that he could be rebuilt and reactivated." Zim said to his teammates.

"I think it will take me a few minutes to repair him."

Zim took out a few tools and began reassembling GIR as the rest of the team watched.

*15 Earth minutes later*

Zim managed to repair and reactivate his robot sidekick within minutes.

"Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!… Kaboom!" GIR blabbered out as soon as his system rebooted.

"Oh, where am I and what happened?" GIR asked.

Zim, Skoodge, Tenn, and Gaz stared at GIR on the repair table; Gaz then responded back.

"Well, during the fight with the Resisty and Meekrob you were blown to pieces; but Zim managed to put you back together." Gaz told GIR.

"Oh?" GIR said again, looking confused.

—

Right after GIR was functional again, Zim decided it was time for him and his team to take off and head to Irk; yet he had second thoughts when he checked on Gaz a few moments before setting navigation.

"Gaz, would you like to return to Earth?" Zim asked Gaz.

"I would like to visit my home planet, but I'm not so sure if I want to stay there." Gaz answered.

"What exactly do you mean? You are human after all." Zim responded back to her.

"It's just that I live in a world filled with stupid and insensible people. It seems like my father is the only person who loves and cares about me, even though he has neglected me a lot and did a few things to me that I despise." Gaz explained.

"I see." Zim said.

Zim waited a few minutes.

"I've made up my mind, I will visit Earth on occasion; but I want to move to Irk with you." Gaz decided.

"Alright." Zim agreed.

"Do you want to visit your father on Earth first before I take you to Irk?" Zim asked again.

"Yes I would." Gaz replied.

"Okay, it's settled." Zim said.

"Now let's set course for Earth." Zim commanded to his crew.

The starship took off at warp speed and headed to the direction of Earth's solar system.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **About Gaz secretly being on Zim's side, it was an actual plot by head writer Eric Trueheart.** **This information was given out at InvaderCon and some of it can be found on the internet.**

 **And about the seven years passing after Zim first landed on Earth, it was presumed in the _IZ_ movie that Gaz and Dib were older teens or young adults.**


End file.
